


Poolside

by spiralicious



Series: Youtube Universe [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Community: hentai_contest, Crack, M/M, Youtube 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka wants some attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poolside

**Author's Note:**

> It is from my Youtube 'verse where Zuko and Sokka are fanboys that write fanfic and do cosplay. 
> 
> Naruto and Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler are also mentioned.
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 7 "Internet," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

One of the perks of hanging out with Zuko was that Zuko’s uncle had a pool.

Sokka stood by the pool chatting about what a great day for a swim it was, while Zuko sat by the pool typing on his laptop.

Sokka realized he was being ignored and started posing by the pool.

Zuko never even looked up.

Sokka went to the diving board and jumped off.

“Cannonball!”

After Sokka reemerged at the surface of the water, he swam over to the edge of the pool, sure that he had finally gotten Zuko’s attention.

Zuko was still typing away on his laptop.

Sokka pulled himself out of the pool and stomped over to Zuko to see what had Zuko so preoccupied.

“What are you doing?!”

Zuko blinked at being dripped on.

“Huh? Oh, Toph’s helping me edit my fic.”

“Toph?”

“She got that software that reads e-mails out loud.”

Another thought occurred to Sokka.

“You’re editing a fic?! Now?!”

When Sokka had planned a day at the pool with Zuko, he hadn’t planned on Zuko using his hands for typing.

Zuko noticed Sokka’s irritation and started reading the sentence he was working on out loud.

“Kiba fisted the sheets as Pluto licked up the underside of his cock. There should be more but I’m stuck after that. “

Zuko handed the laptop to Sokka, who began reading the fic from the beginning.

“Since when is there a character named Pluto in Naruto?”

“He’s from Kuroshitsuji.”

“Oh.”

Sokka kept reading until he got to the fourth paragraph. His eyes widened in realization.

“This is us in the park last week!”

Zuko nodded.

“So, I’m Pluto in this?”

“Yeah.”

Unfortunately, something else dawned on Sokka.

“Wait! Isn’t Pluto a giant dog or something?!”

“…Not always.”

Sokka grabbed Zuko’s cell phone.

“I’m asking Mai.”

Sokka’s tone sounded slightly dangerous.

“Give me back my phone!”

The two boys struggled over the phone until Sokka pantsed Zuko and Zuko shoved Sokka into the pool.

When Sokka didn’t come up to the surface immediately, Zuko leaned over the edge of the pool.

“Sokka?”

Sokka popped up, grabbed Zuko and pulled him into the pool. Sokka now had Zuko right where in wanted him, in the pool with no pants.


End file.
